


Of faults and care

by woof_woof_1113



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, Luffy is a really good friend, Sanji is mentioned, Usopp-centric (One Piece), also I love theeem, sorry :(, the summary is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_woof_1113/pseuds/woof_woof_1113
Summary: Every week they would gather together, just the two of them. They would share the things they love and compliment each other. They don't actually know where this habit had come from, but they never questioned it.Sometimes it gets real. And when it does, someone has to have your back.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp
Kudos: 10





	Of faults and care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am not a native English speaker! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm trying the best I can.

"You smell really nice today," complimented Usopp, brushing his captain's hair with fingers. "Like home."  
  
"You always smell like that for me," said Luffy.  
  
They were comfortably sitting on the green grass of Sunny's lawn, tangled together. Luffy was hugging Usopp's torso not only with his hands, but with his feet too. The sniper had his forehead against his captain's, his arms were gently rubbing Luffy's hair.  
  
"Your hair is so soft."  
  
"You look good in my hat."  
  
Usopp forgot for a second that he was, actually, wearing Luffy's treasure. It was fine though, they agreed that he could wear it today.  
  
"What do you wanna do after this?" asked the rubber boy after a little while of staring into his sniper's dark eyes.  
  
"I dunno," Usopp shrugged his shoulders in response. "I can help Franky with his upgrades, that's fun. But honestly I'm pretty bummed out today, so..."  
  
Usopp stopped. He had nothing going on for what felt like forever. This was getting frustrating: he always wanted to be productive and not depressed, but he couldn't help it either. This has been going on for almost a week now and even a new island they have found the other day wasn't able to lift his spirits.  
  
He felt pathetic. Even after two years of hard training he was still himself. That fought hurt more than any wound he ever experienced.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," suddenly said Luffy as if knowing what his best friend was thinking about. He did stop babbling about everything, which must have got captain's attention.  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing can be done about that. That's just the way it is."  
  
Usopp sighed shakily. _Oh no,_ he fought. _No, no, no, not right now! Not here! Can't you wait until nighttime?_ pleaded the marksman as if talking to his own mind. It didn't seem to be working because when Usopp actually tried to speak his words turned into slight sobs.  
  
_Here we go._  
  
"Usopp? What's wrong?" Luffy sounded concerned and probably looked like that too. Usopp couldn't see his face behind his blurred vision and eyes filled with tears.  
  
He really wished he could stop right now. Stop himself from crying, from existing, from being a burden to his precious captain. This made matters worse and sobbing turned into weeping. Now the whole crew will be worried about him too. That is just what he wanted.  
  
"Hey, it ok! You can let it out! No one is outside right now, everyone is busy, we are alone," said Luffy reassuringly. He knew what to do in these situations — after all, his breakdowns weren't infrequent — despite the lump in his throat.  
  
Usopp was shaking like a leaf, his eyes were filled with tears and snot was coming from his nose. He desperately clenched to Luffy and his friend supported him instead of shoving off.  
  
This went on for a couple of minutes. The Strawhats' captain was hugging his sniper in a gentle way and could feel his sweaty palms grabbing his shirt. The sobbing has stopped a while ago but neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Usopp sniffed occasionally, reminding Luffy that he was still a little upset.  
  
"Sorry," finally said Usopp, pulling back from his captain. His eyes were red, but it was barely noticeable. This was good, no one had to know about his new accident.  
  
"It's fine," said Luffy, looking right in the marksman's deep, dark eyes, showing that he was sincere. Of course Usopp knew that already, this was just a gesture of reassurance.  
  
"Sure," answered Usopp as he was standing up carefully. "Our sessions don't always get that wet, do they?" jokingly said black-haired man.  
  
"Not really. Hey, wanna eat something? I bet Sanji cooked something tasty!" Luffy cried enthusiastically. He grabbed his best friend by the hand and led him to the kitchen.  
  
Everything would be fine. Even though nothing is never clear, there was one thing he knew for sure: his friends were there for him, and their captain was, amazingly, very attentive. Who could have known?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Sanji heard the two crewmates walking into the kitchen. He was peeling the potatoes when they had asked him for food. The cook immediately noticed his captain's treasure on the head of their sniper. He decided not to mention it but made a note in his mind. Sanji couldn't resist a little smile.


End file.
